


SeeD

by 1000014



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014





	SeeD

The Galbadian awoke with a slight headache, his groggy eyes rolling over the drink choices lying on the floor. He knew he'd gone to bed with someone that night, his body was still throbbing with the excitement. He rolled over, his arm tucking into the figure that was still in bed with him. He stroked the body, starting from the stomach all the way up, until he felt a familiar necklace. It dawned on him who he had slept with that night. Irvine wasn't exactly a man of strict morals, and he knew he'd had a good time. He hoped his commander didn't regret anything, as he quietly said 'good morning'.  
  
Squall stirred next to him, grunting back an answer.   
  
Squall and Irvine's affair, if you could call it that, had started due to lonliness on a mission (they started to bond a bit, spending many nights chatting), slight annoyance at others being around, plus Irvine's hidden talent at sucking dick (as Squall liked to put it). They had fooled around a fair bit but not gone all the way, until last night, Irvine pondered. Squall turned around, returning the favour, sliding his arm around the taller frame lying next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey back. So did we...?"  
  
Squall nodded. It wasn't like him to very often show emotion, but as he nodded a very slight blush rose to his cheeks.   
  
"We got a bit drunk and decided to go all the way. You fucked me, I fucked you. It was good..."  
  
Squall trailed off, realising he was saying far too much for his own brain to comprehend. Irvine rolled his eyes back. He suddenly knew exactly what had happened, his brain replaying the night in graphic detail. He breathed out heavily.  
  
"Ah yes, so we did."  
  
Silence hit both men, but neither one pulled away. In fact, if anything they shuffled closer together. Irvine had a 'penny drop' moment; he had already fallen hard for the darker brunette. He was gorgeous of course, and to get this chance with him was never an intention of the Galbadian, but a damn fine lucky streak.  
  
He felt Squall breathing softly into his collarbone. Irvine kissed him on the head, much more tenderly than their usual libido driven attacks. Squall raised his head. Irvine couldn't help bringing the kiss down to the Balamb SeeD's lips. _It was fine_ , thought Squall. _I like the attention and he has such soft lips..what am I thinking? Am I really..._  
  
  
His thoughts were cut short when Irvine pushed his tongue inside Squall's mouth, and his hand slid down to Squall's lower back. The Balamb man offered no resistance, his body taking control, grabbing Irvine's leg to wrap around him. By this point Irvine was throbbing already, and upon Squall feeling his semi-erection, he rubbed it.  
  
"If we go another round, I want to make sure it is me causing this."  
  
Irvine bit his lip.  
  
"Who else do you think it is?!"  
  
He was quivering slightly, as Squall eagerly touched his dick.  
  
"You, really like it too don't you?" the sniper continued.  
  
Squall let out a sigh. "Shut up, and enjoy it".  
  
"Yes commander."  
  
Squall always had a way of coldly snapping at anyone, to make them do something. Even in the heat of this sexual moment, Irvine obeyed command and did shut up. Irvine was quite hard by this point, and Squall turned onto his front. "Do it again."  
  
The sniper clambered round so he was at a good angle to penetrate his leader. His brain sprung back to remembering they were wise enough to get lubricant, and his hand felt for where they'd left it. He smeared the opening with the stuff, and made no hesitation to push his erection straight into Squall.

Squall's knees buckled at the force, and he yelped. Irvine grabbed his lower body to keep him in position, and started a slow rhythm going, as his leaders toes curled into the sheets. Squall buried his face into the pillows, his body sweating, his own dick now hard. His hand slid down, grabbing at his own erection and pumping at it. Irvine sped up slightly, and with every few thrusts he would stay still for a couple of seconds, pushing the tip of his dick as far into Squall as his body would allow. Every time his insides got hit Squall moaned, dribbling into the pillows, his body a constant buzz of pleasure as he was fucked.  
  
He rubbed his dick harder. He blurted out a semi sentence, which was along the lines of Irvine coming inside him. The Galbadian understood of course. They had gotten closer over the past few missions. They'd opened up to each other. And now Irvine was deep in Squall, the latter opening up some more. Irvine sped up once more, his own body shaking involuntarily, letting out small moans as his dick pushed against the insides of his commander. 

"I..."  
  
"Just fucking shoot, Irvine." Squall blurted out.  
  
Almost as a command, Irvine did, releasing deep into Squall, folding over his back.   
  
"Please just stay inside till..." Squall beckoned. Irvine realised he was the first one to come. He grunted, not moving away from the shaking body underneath him, as his cock still throbbed inside, his semen mixed with the lube covering it. Squall came, his body dropping, both men panting, and Irvine pulled out of the man underneath him, everything dribbling out.

"Sorry."  
  
Squall semi shook his head. "I wanted it. I enjoyed it. Let's carry on doing this ok?"  
  
Irvine rolled next to Squall, putting his arm back around him. "A'ight."  
  
 


End file.
